Security and surveillance systems are becoming increasingly popular for commercial and residential locations. Security systems may provide video signals from surveillance cameras to display monitors. Security systems may also include sensors that may indicate events such as a door opening or a window pane breaking. These sensors may send a signal to a control panel to determine a response to the signal, such as sounding an alarm. Other security systems, such as those used in private communities or multi-dwelling units, may include an entrance or gate access system that allows a visitor to communicate a request for entry to a tenant or security officer via a keypad or other device. However, security systems are frequently prohibitively expensive to install and provide only limited information and communication options. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of security monitoring.